gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smashbro8
Welcome to Smashbro8's talk page! Feel free to leave a message if you spot vandalism, unnecessary edits, edit wars, or just to talk. Please be polite. All vandal messages or messages from blocked users will be ignored. Please add headers and sign your messages with (~~~~). And yes, I main all nine of those characters in Super Smash Bros. For Wii U, along with Wario, the male Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac xD (I play my battles on 8-Player Smash against 7 CPUs on easy difficulty with the handicap set to 150% damage and Launch Ratio at 2.0 xD). first lolol 19:40, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Oh wow rain XD (talk) | ( ) 22:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Staff Clearout Just looking through staff members, and have noticed User:Bob.cutlass2 is still a patroller, even though his last contribute was in April 2014, and it wasn't even an article edit. Shouldn't he be demoted to non-staff? Or can you not be demoted from a patroller to non-staff? (talk) | ( ) 22:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : also, User:Haruhi_Suzumiya 's last edit was in 2012! (talk) | ( ) 22:12, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey man, you said: "Inactive patrollers can't be demoted at all. It's against the policy." but does it apply even if their last edit was three years ago? (talk/ /blog) 13:51, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Exactly, thats what i thought, surely, they don't deserve a staff membership if they don't contribute for extreme aunual times? It's not like they're going to return. (talk) | ( ) 13:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Animals Hey Jamal, remember when we were talking about animals in GTA V compared to other games? Yeah, in GTA V, any animal, including a Rottweiler can kill the player with a single bite, today I noticed that in Red Dead Redemption this is much different, there's a hunting challenge (which I didn't want to do, but I had to in order to complete the game 100%) where you have to kill two Cougars using a Knife and collect their pelts, in Red Dead, they need two or three attacks to kill the player and there's a greater chance to survive and fight them back, the most powerful animals in this game are the Bears, they kill the player with two attacks, but they're slow, to kill them, you'll need 6 shots with a Semi-auto shotgun or two shots with a Buffalo Rifle (now think about that, the 8th challenge demands the player to kill a Bear using a Knife) (talk/ /blog) 17:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, Red Dead has a larger variety of animals and the chances of surviving is greater, one thing I found useless in GTA V was that Hunting minigame, poaching is more likely, you get nothing from killing innocent animals, in Red Dead you get a powerful rifle (which kills a Bear with a single shot in the head) and a healing thing in the case you are attacked by wolves and cougars, I don't like hunting in general, but I can't deny it when it's necessary, I need just a bit more hunting to complete the game 100%, when I complete this game, I will stop killing animals for good, killing gangsters is much better. (talk/ /blog) 01:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :: You know what? I found a game which is better than GTA V and this game is called Red Dead Redemption xD I still like GTA V, but Red Dead got my favoritism, but hey, you're talking about Far Cry 3, is this game fun like Red Dead? I mean, it's a FPS open world game, you can still play after the storyline completition, can't you? (talk/ /blog) 01:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that's bad... The first thing that made me not buy Far Cry 3 is because it's a FPS game, I suck at FPS. (talk/ /blog) 02:15, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : I will first clear Red Dead 100%, then Watch Dogs 100%, then i'll see what game I can buy. (talk/ /blog) 02:25, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Rename Whilst you're on a re-naming spree, can you sort this page out please? SJWalker (talk) 23:51, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Jamal. SJWalker (talk) 23:56, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Talk page screen I got this idea from Rain xD he had an even more incredible screen with various images and links, so I decided building my own, but if you want me to build a screen, I can do it for you, what do you want in it? Any song? Any png picture or gif? (talk/ /blog) 03:00, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I can add a slideshow with all the pictures you want, I'd like to know what font, color and border you'd like to have in the screen, i'll do it tomorrow (or today, in the case of american timeline) (talk/ /blog) 03:09, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Only a very few fonts, they're in wikipedia on the article: "Typology" (I think) (talk/ /blog) 18:44, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I'd like if I knew your signature's font, that would make a very nice text. (talk/ /blog) 19:50, February 25, 2015 (UTC) : Try writing: (talk/ /blog) 20:25, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Spammer User and his video smurfy (coms) 21:09, February 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:A Compliment Thanks! Mister Hansen also appreciate your compliment. By the way, thanks for the cleanup in the The World's a Stooge page. I normally ask Sam to do the cleanup in the pages that I edit. This Chinatown Wars mission pages really need to be updated, I'm currently playing the game in my phone, so I edit the pages as I progress in the campaign. I should be done with all the missions in a couple of weeks. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 05:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC)